wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Athena Dawnfire
Family Life Before she became Athena, she was born under the name Isabelle Stark. Her father was Thomas Stark, a pureblood and one of the top Aurors of the time. Her mother was Mirabelle White, a simple Muggle who loved the idea of magic. Becoming married, they had a daughter years later. When Isabelle was 4, Mirabelle left her family. There was no note, no real reason for her leaving. One night, she got up and left, never to be seen or heard from again. A year later, Thomas remarried a woman named Violet Holloway, another Pureblood. Violet hated Isabelle since she looked so much like her mother. She was always the one to put her down. She always said her mother left because she couldn't stand the sight of her half-blooded daughter. After a while, Thomas started to resent his own daughter, resulting in him and Violet having many more children. Education At age 11, Isabelle went to Hogwarts where she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was always a trouble maker, being surrounded by her Gryffindor (and some Slytherin) friends. She was gifted in DADA and Potions, passing those classes with flying colors. However, at the end of her 3rd year would be her last year at Hogwarts. Isabelle's father took an Auror job at MACUSA, which is located in America. The family left to America, where she ended up in Ilvermorny. Being sorted into her houses, Isabelle was picked by Pukwudgie and Thunderbird. In the end, she chose Thunderbird. In Ilvermorny, Isabelle discovered Legilimency. She was always more sensitive to other people's emotions and thoughts. She learned day and night how to control her Legilimency, which would be valuable later on. Personal Life Isabelle met a boy named Nathan Chambers, who she fell head over heels for. The two stayed together, eventually dating in their 6th Year. After graduating, Isabelle made the decision to leave her family with Nathan. During the middle of the night, they both left and started their new life together. Because the two had very little to no money, they decided to make some. The two put on magic shows, eventually conning people and thieving without getting caught. They did this for two years, loving the thrill of crime. Soon after, Isabelle met two people, Caleb Flowers and Phoebe Hart, who became her best friends. She started to hang out with them more, where she realized life had much more meaning. She started to realize the life she was living wasn't the life she wanted. She attempted to break up with Nathan, in which he didn't take the break up well. He attacked her, but luckily Clabe and Phoebe showed up in time. They knocked him unconscious before taking Isabelle away to New York. The three were roommates for months. Isabelle started a job as a waitress in a Muggle restaurant. One night, Isabelle was on her way home when she suddenly felt a very weird feeling around her apartment. Walking up to the door, she saw that it was opened. Inside, Isabelle saw Caleb's body, no sign of Phoebe, and Nathan standing in the middle of the apartment. The two fought, wand and fists, before Isabelle made a sudden choice to end it. Isabelle ended up pushing Nathan out a 10 story window, where he was presumed dead. Isabelle didn't stay around to check - she quickly left before MACUSA showed up. Career After the incident, Isabelle ran back to her father for help. He was back in London with Violet and their other children. After crying and explaining the situation, Thomas finally decided to help. Going to the Ministry, they discussed Isabelle's fate. MACUSA was looking for her to question her, but the Ministry wouldn't give her up. They made a deal for Isabelle to never step into America again. If she was, she would be arrested on the spot. As for the Ministry, they make a deal with her. They would keep her safe and change her identity if she was to work as an Auror. Having no other choice, Isabelle became Athena Dawnfire, Auror for the Ministry of Magic. A few years later, Hogwarts started to experience a lot of trouble. A professor went missing while a man by the name of Argon started to build an army. The Ministry sent Athena to Hogwarts, where she posed as a professor. Her task is to make sure Hogwarts is safe, the professor is brought back safely and make sure the army doesn't hurt Hogwarts and its residents. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Professors